The Process of Fornication
by Wingweaver
Summary: Set after season 5. Faith's back for good and Buffy wants her. For people to understand what happened on season 5: More Faith, less Spike and Buffy didn't jump and die!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Process of Fornication

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine...

Author's notes: Chapter's short and I hope it's good enough for you guys to waste your precious time on and for once I have a good title!

--

Chapter 1

_(Buffy's Pov)_

I, Buffy Anne Summers, the strongest and longest living slayer, have a very important confession to make:

I'm in love with a girl named: Faith Lehane.

I know. Your shocked. Your probably saying to yourself. "What?! The Buffy Anne Summers widely known as 'The Slayer'?! The Buffy, who defeated the Judge with a rocket launcher? The Buffy, who faced the Master and defeated the Hellgod Glory?! Is in love with a girl?! A girl named Faith? And she has a surname?!"

Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes, she has a surname. Everybody has a surname… well except for Madonna and Cher. Right?

Anyway, some of you may have thought that it would be me and Angel (or maybe even Riley), but a vampire and a slayer? Together? There are certain things in this world that just won't mix. Like oil and water. Cobras and mongooses. Lit cigarettes and barrels of dynamite. Beer and Buffy—trust me I know that from experience.

I know Faith and I haven't been the best of friends in the past but now we're doing fine on the friendship thing. Angel had sent her here in Sunnydale to help us out with Glory, at first we were wary of her presence—especially me. We always expect her to go psycho on us and kill us in one swift motion or maybe do what she did three years ago: betraying us, taking sides with the bad guy, hurting my friends, my family and especially me. But instead of doing those things she did the very opposite of them. She saved: Dawn, my friends, the world and me. Yes me! Buffy! She saved me! Yep, Faith is officially my knight in shining armor or rather in skin tight leather pants that I want off of her.

Tonight we're gonna go Bronzing with the gang and I wanna look good for Faith, good enough to eat that is. And this piece of slayer booty is for Faith and Faith only.

Faith will be mine soon, very soon. Cue in evil laughter and music. (me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)

End of Chapter…

--

Author's notes: Please I beg of you, read and review!!

-- EPAL --

kajibujin technique


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Process of Fornication

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine…

Author's notes: To the people who gave such scrumptious feedbacks to my ego I just wanna say THANK YOU!! I never thought I could do Buffy that way, wait that sounded wrong… well, whatever. THANK YOU!! Here's the second chapter and I'm doing Faith and Buffy and me. On with the story and enjoy!! XX

--

Chapter 2

_(Faith's POV)_

B's bein' weird.

When I mean weird. Weird in a way she's actin' when I'm around, y'know. Like whenever I smile at her she gives me this smile—usually reserved for Soulboy—or maybe when we patrol, she kinda drools. Especially when I'm walkin' a few ahead of her.

But the most weird thing Buffy did, happened three days ago. It wasn't really that weird it was just an unusual thing for her to do to me and it shocked the shit out of me.

I was walkin her home after patrol, usually we'd split after patrol but somethin' compelled me to stay and walk her home. We were talkin' 'bout lots of stuff, mostly 'bout my life. Pre-Sunnydale. Once we got to her house, we both stood at the front porch, lookin' like teenagers on an awkward first date. Dunno how long we've been standing there but it sure felt like forever.

And here comes the 'shocker'.

She hugged me. Yes she hugged me. Hug as in when you put your arms around someone and pull that person close to your body and hold them there for a very long time. She pulled away with a small smile on her face then walked backwards towards the door—her eyes never leaving me. I snapped out of my daze as soon as the door closed and walked back to my apartment, watched Bring it On and went to sleep.

That was three days ago after patrol.

The next day it happened again only this time it happened twice. First when we were trainin' at the Magic Box. B and I are slayers and like any other slayer we have our strengths and weaknesses. When in combat B's stronger while I'm faster that's why I'm able to dodge most of her blows but then I got distracted so the next thing I knew she had me pinned face down against the floor, my arms secured in a strong hold. But 'normally' when you pin someone in this position, ya don't usually rub your crotch, erotically, against your victim's ass. In other words she was humpin' me. Until Anya stumbled in, she looked like she was spyin' on us.

Second was after patrol. Slayin' was hectic that night, lotsa vamps poppin' out here and there. And we all know the after effects of slayin', right? Well, I walked her home like the previous night and hugged me. But instead of puttin' her head on my shoulder, she had it between my breasts and I think her right hand was inchin' its way towards my ass. She was slowly movin' it down inch by inch. She was almost there when Dawn opened the door—y'know as much as I love Dawn like a sister, I really, really wanted to strangle her there.

Our moment ruined—courtesy of Dawn Summers a.k.a 'Buffy's-annoying-little-sister-and-key-to-a-hell-dimension. B reluctantly backed away from, her eyes focused on me or rather on my breasts. We said our goodnights and I went home, watched Cruel Intentions—damn that Sarah chick was hot—then went to sleep.

That was two days ago, during training and after patrol.

What happened yesterday is what shocked me most. There were lotsa vamps in this crypt and B and I were dustin' em' without a problem but then I got distracted—again—got kicked in the head by a vamp then passed out, cuz that kick hurt a lot and the next thing I knew my head is on B's lap and she kept muttering something like 'don't die, don't die' over and over again. With tears runnin' down her face.

I reach up then placed my hand on her cheek, wipin' the tears away. She looked down at me, her eyes relief and… love? Then she pulled me into a tight hug—so tight that I think I broke my ribs—and cried in to my shoulder. I placed my hand on the small of her back, making small circles, my feeble attempt to soothe her seems to calm her down—cuz I got no clue on how to do this comfortin' a friend thing but I do know of a way of 'comfortin' someone but I'm not sure if B would appreciate it, cuz y'know… well… um, ok.

So me and B sat there 'til our butts got sore. Then she walked me backed to my apartment, helped me take care of my wounds then she went home but not before giving me a goodbye kiss… on the cheek, not on the lips—which is kinda disappointing cuz I so want her to kiss on the lips, upper pair not the ones down. Perverts. Anyway the author of this story is a Psychotic Pervert who has serious 'issues.' (me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Good thing you know.)

I'm telling you these things cuz… I'm in love with Buffy and I think she likes me too… but the problem is… I'm scared. 'I'm not scared of love—used to be—but I'm scared of loving her again, cuz the last time I tried to show it I ended bein' the bad girl, playin' on the wrong side and I don't wanna go back to my old ways again.

Y'know the one with the maimin' and the killin' way. Okay, so I didn't maim anyone but I did a bit of the killin'.

Now I'm here at the Bronze, with B and the Scoobs—minus Giles, since he's too old for this stuff—tryin' to drink myself to oblivion and tryin' to convince myself that B's jus' bein friendly to and that she's way outta my league and that she's still in love with Soulboy and that she will never look at me the way I want her to and that she doesn't love me. And did I mention that she's still in love with Soulboy?

'God Faith, brood much!' Y'know… that voice awfully sounded a lot like Queen C that's what she probably would have said if she was here. The time I spent in LA and Cordelia… her voice kinda became my 'conscience', especially when I'm broodin'. Cuz I'd be sittin' in the bar—me dinkin' beer and her watching me brood with an amused look on her face.

I got no problem with her watching me, cuz I know I'm hot and but what's with the amused look? I asked her once and she said it's cute when I brood cuz I make this little frowny face accessorized with a tiny pout.

One thing you should know about Faith the Vampire Slayer is that I don't do CUTE! And with that a beautiful friendship blossomed. And of all the people in the world I never expected her to be my friend, the first I ever had. Yeah, she can be a huge pain in the ass but she's a great friend. She was always there for me, supportin' me and stuff but when Angel told me I got to go to Sunnyhell, I said NO.

Then she came to me and 'threatened' me to go to Sunnyhell whether I like it or not. One thing you should know about the Queen is that she's scary when she's pissed off, scarier than any demon or vampire I faced and because I cower before her presence I agreed.

At first my plan was to come here, help the Scoobs out then go back to LA, forget B 'bout, forget 'bout the Scoobs and brood. But she told me stay here cuz one: LA ain't big enough for two hot brunette's, two: she knows that I need to be here and three: she said something good will happen if I stayed. I didn't believe her at first but she claimed she had a vision or something and I know Queen C wouldn't lie; she's got no reason to.

Anyway, enough with the broodin', B's somewhere out there dancin' her ass off with Muffet(Dawn), Red and Blondie while X-man and Anya are makin' out not so far away from me. A very disturbing image I must say. Good thing Muffet ain't here to see this.

Okay, no need to get away from here, maybe dancin' would help make me feel better.

--

_(Author's POV)_

Buffy watched the brunette dance in the middle of the dance floor and almost immediately her object of affection was approached by a girl. The girl leaned in close and whispered into Faith's ear, the blonde couldn't see Faith's expression but she did see her take the girl's hand and continued to dance.

Something the blonde expected, Faith could ask anyone here to dance and she was sure that the majority of them would want to go home with the brunette, boy or girl. Half way through the song the girl turned, her back pressed up against Faith's front.

The girl took Faith's hand and placed it on her hips. But the sultry brunette made no move to explore her dance partner's body. Buffy noticed this and weaved her way towards the brunette. When she was close enough, she stopped and admired Faith's curves, her body completely in time with the music.

Sweat glistened across the skin and the blonde imagined herself licking them off of Faith as she writhed in ecstasy. When the song ended Buffy wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, pushing the girl away. Both girls moved together, eyes closed, the blonde's front pressed up against back, both lost in the music, both lost in each other's presence. The brunette's previous partner forgotten like a… like something that could be forgotten in less than five seconds.

--

_(Buffy's POV)_

My hands roamed her body, our hips grinding against eachother and I think I'm gonna come, just by touching her like this. Oh my god, it's really convenient that her ass is rubbing against my crotch… gives me a really nice feeling, y'know the low down tickle. Hmm… nice.

As much I would like to stay on that subject—hell I could even write a novel about it, especially about Faith's ass and how nice it looks in her leather pants—but I have Faith to do.

She turns in my arms, her hands moving around me to link together on my back and mine to wrap around her neck, pulling her body close to me. My small but perky breast pressed against her… I don't how to describe but its somewhere near perfect.

I pull her head down for a kiss, as soon as our lips touched a shiver went through my body, bouncing back and forth from my head down to my toes then making a stop somewhere in the groinal area. Tickles.

I slipped my tongue just a little bit and used it to trace her lips. Her body tensed at first, probably shocked that I'm doing this then opened her mouth allowing me to explore her mouth.

--

_(Author's POV)_

The slayers have stopped dancing but continued to kiss, lost in their own little world. Across the room the Scoobies gawked at the slayer's make out skills. Dawn and Anya held their hands out to Xander, a stricken look marring his manly features.

Xander reluctantly took his wallet out then gave Anya his credit card and Dawn a hundred dollars. Both girls stood up then made their way towards the bar while the witches watched the slayers kiss with small smiles on their faces and mentally taking notes in making out.

_(Faith's POV)_

I pull away reluctantly, my tinglin' because or her lips. We take a few deep breathes before leanin' in again. Smashin' our mouths roughly this time, our lust takin' control of us, our tongues movin' against' eachother's and I feel so fuckin' poetic jus by kissin' her. She tightened her hold on me, pushin' our bodies so close that it makes it hard to breathe.

Fuck knows how long we've been kissin' but we eventually pulled away when the possibility of us passin' out due to the lack of oxygen became an issue.

"I think…" She starts, faced flushed, breathin' heavy. "…we need to go."

"Uh, yeah, I think we should." Smooth Faith, very smooth. Moron.

--

_(Buffy's POV)_

I sighed in relief, glad that she didn't slug me or throw me across the room out shock.

"Come on." I say in a very sexy voice before taking her hand and dragging her towards the exit with haste.

End of Chapter…

--

Author's note: Chapter 2 ends!! That was my attempt for a cliff hanger and it sucks!! Haha. Read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review.

I'm sofa king we Todd did. Read it again and again and again and again………

kajibujin technique

Madness is the gift, that has been given to me… --forgot who made that up

How to say I love you in tagalog: Mahal kita.

How to say I love you so much in tagalog: Mahal na mahal kita.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Process of Fornication

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my computer, my pink notebook where I write my stories before typing them and my pencil.

Author's notes: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrreeeeee'ssssss Chapter 3!

--

Chapter 3

_(Buffy's POV)_

"B, wait." Faith tugs on my hand, halting our exit. What?! Noooo! I've waited long enough! We must make haste!! Time is a wasting!

"Yo, B. Chill ya don't hafta hurry, we've got all night." Did I just say that out loud?!

She laughs, the sound reverberating deep from her throat, making it sound sexy and… shut up she's talking. "Yeah ya did B, loud and clear."

"But why wait." I cross my arms and go on full pout mode, complete with puppy dog eyes. See how damn cute I am? I am cute! Buffy Summers The Cutest Vampire Slayer in the World when she's pouting. See. Cute!

"Aw B, ya look so cute." See, she noticed it too! I'm cute! "I'm jus' gonna get and say goodbye to the Scoobs. Wouldn't wanna leave em' wonderin' where their favorite slayers had to would ya?"

I guess. But I'm sure Willow and Tara would take care of them. They know about the whole thing—the me making a move on Faith tonight—and what I'm gonna do to Faith later on tonight.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you outside." I give her another kiss before turning around, walking towards the exit again and making sure that I add some extra sway to my hips. And wiggle my butt for good measure. I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot…

--

_(Faith's POV)_

Did B jus wiggle her butt for me? Oh yes she did…

I shake my head a little snappin' myself out of my bewildered condition (me: in other words she went to NC-17 land with Buffy's ass) then made my way towards the Scoobs, ignorin' the author's comment. Pervert.

I don't see Muffet or Anya anywhere so they must be somewhere, Xander lookin' a little distraught there while the witches are sendin' suspicious looks at each other and… me!?

Uh… okay they're lookin' at me! Oh my god!

I take my jacket, said my goodbyes then quickly, as quickly headed towards the exit. But wait.

I Buffy jus' playin' with me? And if she is then why? Easy you idiot, you've got mad skills. But what if she's serious 'bout this and really wants to be with me? But what if—No, no… don't got thinkin' that way Faith these thoughts, these doubts are one of the reasons why you went psycho years ago. You have to trust Buffy. You gotta have Faith in her and I know she won't hurt me, she promised.

--

_(Author's POV)_

Outside the Bronze, Buffy bounced on her toes, thinking about panty colors and what they meant and waiting patiently for the brunette to come out.

'White means calm. Red means wild. Blue hmm… romantic? Pink is sweet. Black is sexy. Hmm… Faith in black lingerie, Faith in red lingerie, Faith without lingerie! Hmm… nice, very nice… very, very sexy… hmm… Faith in a bikini, Faith with nothing on! Okay I'm horny and I love Faith… hmm… Faith…'

Thought Buffy the perverted-love-sick-slayer, still waiting for Faith. Waiting, patiently.

--

_(Faith's POV)_

I'm sure B's into me. Well with the kissin' me in public and the humpin' my ass during training—that experience I will never forget. Those were huge neon signs that says "Buffy likes you" and "Buffy wants you."

But does Buffy love me the way I love her? Is she just doin' this out of the post-slayage hornies? Why am I movin' towards the door without my own volition?

I turn around and see Red and Blondie push my stumblin' ass out of the Bronze and look straight ahead and find myself fallin' towards B's open arms. I guess I'm fallin' in love—literally.

--

_(Buffy's POV)_

There are three main physical aspects of Faith that I love most. One: is her oh so squeezable ass—which I am groping as of the moment. two: is her very, very, nice breast that I really, really, want to hold but then I can't cause my hands are currently occupied. And three: her eyes. Whenever I look at her it's as if I'm looking directly at her soul and when she looks at me it's like she's doing the same thing too. And sometimes I can feel our souls touch, y'know a little caress here, a little mingling there. If the third one didn't make any sense that means the author's an idiot. (me: hi! I'm an idiot!)

"Well lookie what I've found." Said a vampire.

Y'know I noticed something about the Hellmouth. Whenever you need a vampire to come out and kill you, nothing comes. BUT when you DON'T need one to come out and kill you, they come. What the fuck!! And he has to pop out when I'm having a moment with Faith. A very special moment!! A groping moment!! I'm gonna go Grr and Arrg and he's gonna run squealing like a girl I dust him.

"Don't worry Faith. I'll take care of…" I said placing my hand on her shoulder which seems to be softer that I thought it should be. I look down and find my hand on her breast. Ahh… soft, must squeeze it—Buffy stop! You pervert! But then the author of this story is a psychotic pervert. (me: I'm not psychotic. I'm not a pervert. Green minded yeah…)

I look up and see her smirking at me, my face turning redder than Wil's hair. It was my hands fault! Not me! I was aiming for her shoulder not her breast! So that hand is not mine but that hand is attached to my arm which is connected to my body and my body is attached to my head and that head contains my brain.

She takes my hand, the one that's on her breast and puts a stake in it then she takes a few steps back to lean against the wall.

I turn around and faced the vampire that disrupted our groping session.

Payback's a bitch.

--

_(Faith's POV)_

Damn, remind me not to piss B off in the future. She just walked up to that vamp and a minute later he's dust. I know B coulda dusted him faster than that but I guess she was makin' on the payback for disturbin' us.

And now she's gropin' me again only this time we're walkin' towards B's house. But I gotta lead the way cuz she's been starin' at my breasts the whole time and she ain't taking her hand off my ass. Not that I'm complainin' or anythin'.

"B."

No response.

"B?"

Still starin' at my breasts.

"B!"

"Huh?" She looks up at me, startled, with a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. Wonder what she's thinkin'?

"Oh." I guess she ain't lettin' me go cuz she's still gropin' me so I take her keys from the back pocket of her jeans, I give it a little pinch and she yelps.

She shakes her head then takes her keys from my hand. She stands in front me, giving me a view of her ass as she fumbled with her keys. Did I mention that B has a nice cute ass? No? Okay.

B has a nice cute ass. Looks better when your closer, makes want to bite it.

Now that I mentioned it, I took a step forward standin' unnecessarily close to B's back. She must've noticed what I was doing cuz she thrust her hips back, her ass rubbin' against my crotch and I have to stop myself from groanin'. To an outsiders point of view, they wouldn't have noticed that move but if they look closer they'll notice B moving her ass.

I place my hand on her hips, leanin' forward slightly I let my breath tickle the back of her ears. I'm startin' to wonder what's takin' her so long to open the damn door.

All of a sudden she spins around then grabbed the front of my shirt, pullin' me down for a kiss. It was hot and heavy. Didn't think B was the aggressive type but damn that's a huge turn on. She opens the door, still kissin' me then walked backwards pullin' me along then I kicked the door shut once we're inside.

End of chapter…

Author's notes: And that's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review please.

WARNING!

In the next chapter there would be sex! Yes sex! Hot monkey girl on girl sex! So if you can't take it just wait for the next chapter! Or you can read my other fanfics to get used to it and read the next chapter! So if you pass out while reading the next chapter don't say I didn't warn you. And if you want to read it make sure you enjoy it as much as you can. Thank you!

WARNING!

Author's notes2: It might take a while for me to update chapter 4, cuz my sister will be stealing the computer from me. And the panty colors were from bohemianathan's, thanks for texting those funny messages that some of those made no sense at all but still they were funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Process of Fornication

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: 'sigh, sniff, sniff, sigh' I wish they were mine but alas they belong to Joss (I'm a bullshit of a poet)

Author's notes: Thank you people for the review! Here's chapter 4 with hot monkey girl on girl sex!! Like I promised. Xx I forgot this story is unbetad except for chapter 1 but I had a friend of mine checked the grammar. Sorry for the lack of update… READ IT, REVIEW IT!!

--

Chapter 4

_(Author's POV)_

Faith kicked the door closed, her mouth never leaving the blonde's. Buffy moaned then she let her hands slide lower to grab the girl's butt forcing Faith's hips closer. Their hips grinding into eachother trying to ease the throbbing between their legs.

Buffy wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist, pushing her hot center against the brunette's stomach while Faith trailed kisses down the blonde's, nipping at the tender flesh earning herself a groan from the blonde.

"Bedroom. Now." Buffy gasped, pushing the brunette off of her before running towards the stairs, Faith following two steps behind.

--

Buffy opened the door to her room, nearly pulling the door off its hinges then both slayers entered. Faith slipped off her jacket and boots while the blonde took her top and shoes so fast that… it was so fast it burned my eyes.

The slayers eyed eachother, raking their ups up and down eachother.

"So B-" Faith started bur stopped when Buffy threw her on the bed followed by a Buffy shaped weight falling on top of her.

Faith let the blonde pin her hands above her head before switching their positions. She straddled Buffy's thighs before leaning and kissing the girl roughly. Buffy moaned into the kiss but grunted in disapproval when she felt that Faith still had her top on. She gripped the side of brunette's top and ripped it off Faith's body with ease.

"B! that's was my—oh my god!" Faith said as Buffy reached down to cup Faith through her jeans squeezing her warm pussy. (me: hehe… warm)

"I'll buy you a new one." The blonde answered, pushing the brunette on her back.

The blonde licked between Faith's breasts while her hands sought to undo Faith's pants. As soon as Buffy slipped Faith's pants off she quickly stripped of her's too.

Faith spread her thighs allowing the blonde to fall in between them. Their bodies moulding together like pieces, each part touching the other's perfectly. (me: ran out of adjectives…)

"Do you know how much I wanted to do this since I saw you?" Buffy whispered into the brunette's ear, Faith shook her head unable to form words because of the blonde's actions.

--

_(Buffy's POV)_

"I'll show you." I said, sitting on my calves then I pulled her up on my lap. I grasped the back of her head and kissed her, putting all of my emotion through the kiss, surrendering myself to her and I feel her surrender too. Giving up her control, letting me lead, letting me show how much I love her. Our mouth's opened at the same time as our tongues came out to caress each other's. (me: for visuals, watch cruel intentions the scene where Sarah kisses this chick in the park, that's the kind of I'm talking about)

I rained kisses on her neck, shoulders, any part of her body I could reach while her hands massaged my shoulders. The sounds she makes spurring me on. When I reach her breasts, I licked around each nipple before taking the one in my mouth. She gasps, my tongue running over it.

I trail my hand down her smooth skin down to her crotch. I look down and watch my finger explore her wet sex. I spread her wetness all over my hand, she moans when I touched her clit. I run my fingers down her folds and then I'm inside her.

"Buffy." I look up, watching her face contort in pleasure.

I pull my finger out before thrusting two fingers inside her. She grunts, her hips rocking back and fort meeting me at each thrust. She leans back on her hands, arching her back towards me and moves her hips faster.

I know she's close so I stop my movements and pull my fingers out, her wetness coating them.

"B, please…" I silence her by putting my fingers on her lips. She opens her mouth and takes them in. I moan when she sucks on them harder and I feel my own wetness dripping down my thighs.

"I want to try something with you." I say.

"Okay." She replies breathlessly. I kiss her before getting off of bed as I walked towards my closet I could feel her eyes on me. Presumably on my perky ass. I open it and pull a box off at the top shelf. Willow gave this to me on my birthday—good thing she gave this to me secretly or else I would've blushed ten times redder than her hair and pass out.

I turn around and there she is. Oh my god I think I'm gonna cum just by looking at her, she's so… I can't even describe it. Goddamnit she's fucking hot! She's leaning on her hands, her legs spread wide open and I could see her pussy her wetness covering her inner thighs and the mattress wet on the area she's sitting on. God I love this girl. Thank you for giving her to me! (me: I'm the one that gave her to you not god! Thank me!)

Pervert. Ignore the author's comments. God gave Faith to me, not the other author.

I stand at the foot of the bed and open the box and inside it is a strap-on a gift from my bestfriend Willow Rosenberg. She gasps then opens her legs wider for me and I can see 'everything'. Everything.

I put on and adjust the straps so I could move comfortably and fuck her properly. Seven inches of silicon hanging between my legs while the other end's hits my g-spot just right. Perfect. I sit between her legs and tried to pull her towards me but she refused to move. Instead she smiles mischievously; she pushed to me to sit against the headboard, the silicon based phallus standing proudly between my legs. I really, really wanna use this on her.

She straddles my thighs then kisses me passionately. She trails her tongue down, plays with my breasts for a while before sucking on each nipple. I have happy breasts. She leaves them, much to my dismay but I guess she's got something on her mind cause she's bending down and starts licking up and down on the strap on then takes its head in her mouth—Ohmygodshe'sgivingmeablowjob! I nearly lose my sanity right there but if I did I wouldn't be able to have my wicked wa—focus Buffy!

Her head bobbing between my legs, swallowing the cock inch by inch and she's good too. Makes me wanna wish that it's real. I tangle my hand in her hair and push my hips up. And the next thing I knew I was coming she must have sense it cause she started moaning and groaning sending vibrations down to my pussy.

She pulls her mouth from the cock and looks at me. I reach for her and this time she sits on my lap. I wrap my left hand around her waist while I position the strap-on with my right below her dripping pussy. I ran the head up and down her slit, she moans and tries to get it inside her but my hand stops.

"B-Buffy inside… I want… oh god." I push the head in a little bit.

I start easing her down until she had the length inside her, she leans her forehead against mine. I stopped letting her adjust to the size, cause this is big, not as in big 'big'… it's kinda big and kinda long… anyway.

"You okay?" I ask. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"It's… fuck… amazing B." She pants out. "I could feel my… pussy… oh god…"

"Shit…" She starts moving up and down slowly. She wraps her legs around my waist and she moans as it goes in deeper inside her. I grab her hips and start thrusting into her, she drops her head back as she moans into room.

I change our position so I'm lying on top of her between her legs. God, I always wanted to this with her.

"Oh god!" She screamed as I raised my hips up almost pulling the length out of her and then quickly push down burying the whole thing inside her, making her scream again. Never thought Faith for a screamer. I keep on doing this and her hands come up to hold onto my shoulders, like I was her lifeline.

I start moving faster as her moans intensified; scratching her nails on my back which arouses me even more.

"Buffy… yes… harder… fuck yeah…" She said in between moans, beads of forming on her forehead.

I put my hands on either side of her head then I started with long hard thrusts. Then I moved faster and harder. The bed creaked with each thrust, the headboard banged against the wall and if we keep this up we're gonna break the bed but I don't mind. Really I don't, heh. I knew she was almost there, a few more thrusts and she's be coming like a freight train.

"Buffy, Buffy," Yeah baby? "I'm cumming… oh my god… B"

"You cumming for me, Faith?" I ask.

"Only you B. Only you-" She bucks her hips, eyes closed, screaming my name.

"I love you Faith, I love you." I said still thrusting in and out of her. I could fee my climax coming. I lean my forehead against her's, sweat, heat, mingling with eachother's.

I reach down rubbing her clit with my thumb, she grabs the back of my neck pulling me down for a kiss. She's gonna cum again and I'm with her. I kept thrusting until she came and me a few seconds behind her. And then I felt something—through our connection—I felt her pleasure, her pain, her guilt, her love for me. I felt her. She was everywhere, I feel her envelope me making me feel safe, contented and happy.

End of chapter…

--

Author's note: Did it make you horny or did it make hornier? If it did… tell me! And send me a naked picture of you… joke. Hope you guys loved it! Read it and review it. And once again it might take a while for me to update the last chapter cause 1. I'll have to wait till my sister goes back to Iloilo and 2 rewrite! Chapter 5 sucks! Rewrite!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Process of Fornication

By: Wingweaver

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss…

Author's notes: I don't know what to say. Here's the last chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! I would thank everyone who sent me reviews and PMs I love PMs. Thank you.

--

Chapter 5

_(Author's POV)_

Buffy woke up, finding herself on top of the gorgeous brunette. She looked up in time to see open her eyes and smile lovingly at her. The blonde smiled with the same amount of love. Aw sweet.

"Hey." Buffy greeted, supporting herself on her elbows, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hey yourself." Faith replied, her smile turning into a smirk. "Would ya like to get off me, Twinkie? Cuz mother nature's callin' and she needs me bad."

"Oh." The blonde started to roll off of Faith but noticed that the silicon based phallus was still inside the brunette. She smiled sheepishly at Faith then slowly eased the cock out earning herself a long moan from Faith.

Faith made her way towards the bathroom, Buffy watching her ass the whole time. The blonde sighed. She was happy, safe, contented and… horny. 'Guess watching Faith's ass jiggle makes me horny. Even the sight of her fully clothed makes me wet.' Pervert.

She pulled the strap-on off then tossed carelessly it towards her closet. She winced when she heard something crash and that's when she noticed her surroundings. The whole room was a mess, clothes scattered the floor, the lamp by her broken, the sheets ripped into shreds Faith's thong dangling dangerously on the side of the bed-

'Faith's thong!'

Buffy's hand shot up to grab the item then brought it to her nose. She inhaled deeply the brunette's scent overwhelming her senses. 'God I'm such a perv but then the author of this story is a psychotic pervert.' (me: sometimes I have this urge to strangle this woman…)

Buffy continued to pervertly inhale Faith's scent courtesy of Faith's underwear and speaking of Faith. She's still in the bathroom. She was about to get when she heard something, the blonde slayer searched for the source of the sound until she found Faith's cellphone in her pants.

"Hello…"

"_Buffy?! What the—you fucked her yet?" _Cordelia asked.

"Huh?" Poor Buffy. Speechless, shocked, retarded.

"_Hello… are you retarded!" _Hafuckinha! _"I asked if you fucked her yet!"_

"Fucked who Cor?"

"_Faith! You idiot!" _The seer yelled in the background Buffy heard a small feminine voice.

"Uh… yeah. Why?" Buffy asked, wondering why Cordelia would be interested if she and Faith got together and whose voice that she heard belonged to.

"_Why? WHY?! Because if you hurt her I'll beat with my spatula! Slayer or not! I will kill you! No, not you Fred… I was talking to Buffy… Buffy is Faith's girlfriend… yes honey I told her that if she hurts Faith I'll kill her… I know she's a slayer but I can still beat her…" _The blonde zoned out after hearing the Queen's threat and for some reason the sight of Cordelia holding a spatula scares her.

"_Buffy! Buffy!!"_

"Uh yeah?" Buffy answered, still scared.

"_Do you love Faith?"_ Cordelia asked her voice sounding serious.

"I love Faith. I love everything about her, the good bits, the bad bits. Everything. I know she's the one for me Cor and I would never do anything to hurt her. And I'd rather kill myself than hurt her."

"_Okay. Where is she?"_

"The bathroom."

"_Go in there and make her knees weak, slayer. Could you tell Faith that Fred's my girlfriend now? Okay. Thanks." _The seer ordered and ended the call.

Buffy opened the bathroom door quietly. The first thing she noticed was the shower and through the steam and the curtain she could see the brunette's form. Buffy took a step a forward, her heart doing back flips and other gymnastic flips or whatever you call them, forgot the term, sorry.

Anyway, when Buffy was about to open the curtain a hand shot out and pulled the blonde slayer with a startled scream.

--

"Cordy called?" Faith asked, not looking up from her scrambled eggs.

"Uh huh." The blonde replied, her eyes trained on the brunette's ass as Faith fussed around the kitchen making breakfast.

"What did say?"

"Uhh… that Fred is her girlfriend now." Buffy wiped the drool on the side of her mouth.

"Fred and the Queen? Cool. It's about time anyway. Was there anything else she said?"

"She said that she would beat me with a spatula. Slayer or not."

The brunette nodded. "What did you say then?"

Buffy stood behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I love you Faith. I love everything about you, the good bits, the bad bits. Everything. I know you're the one for me and I would never do anything to hurt you. And I'd rather kill myself than hurt you." Buffy said. Faith faced her, a smile on her face. She leaned down and kissed the small slayer passionately conveying all of her feelings into the kiss.

"I love you, too B." Faith said then turned around and finished making breaking. Leaving Buffy standing there, grinning like the idiot she is. She felt happy and a bit horny from the kiss. She shook her head then growled but the brunette was too busy to notice the blonde had a feral smile on her face.

--

Willow, Tara and Dawn stopped walking when they heard a scream. They looked at eachother then ran towards the Summers house as quickly their feet could carry. They opened the door, they hurriedly made their way towards the kitchen; the source of the strange sounds that they heard.

The three girls burst into the kitchen expecting some sort of demon but instead they found Faith sitting on the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron whilst Buffy's head is buried between her thighs.

"Holy…" Dawn said then fainted.

"Fuck! Buffy…" Faith moaned while Buffy continued whatever she was doing to Faith. Cause I don't know, I tried to take peek a little while ago but Buffy threatened to sic Cordelia on me, so I gave up. But whatever she was doing, Faith seems to enjoying it.

The witches blushed then carried Dawn out of the house and made their way towards the Magic Box. The image of the slayers 'doing things' running through their heads.

The end.

Author's notes: At least this one was better than my bullshit of an ending. Kinda short but me likes it. To everyone who read the fic, sent feedbacks to me and PMed me. THANK YOU! DOMO ARIGATO! MARAMING SALAMAT PO! Can I have my shiny gold star now? Can I? Can I? Gold star... shiny gold star... shiny star... shiny gold star! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!

Strawberry Panic! Strawberry Panic! Strawberry Panic!

Faith: Hey wing! Watcha doin'?

Wing: Um… nothing…

Buffy: Faith, get away from that perv.

Wing: I'm not a pervert. (deadpan)

Buffy: Well you were a huge voyeur on us last night. (death glare)

Wing: (dodges death glare) It's my job. If can't see you two I wouldn't be able to write TPF! (deadpan, bebeh)

Faith: Writer's got a point B.

Buffy: Faaaiiittthhh! Wing's still a perv! (Buffy on whining-bitch-on-crack-mode)

Wing: At least, I didn't steal some of Faith's underwear last time I visited her apartment. (deadpan, yeah!)

Faith: B?

Buffy: Um… haha… (runs away with Faith following behind)

Wing: Good luck, Buffy! (picks up the pink notebook) Kajibujin technique! (changes into a Monkey Eating Eagle then flew towards the direction the slayers ran off)


End file.
